


Blog. (Murphy drabble)

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Request from tumblr.One finds the others blog. Hilarity ensues





	Blog. (Murphy drabble)

Murphy was bored whilst he waited for you to get back from the store, he hated being here on his own and he had nothing to do. He sat on the sofa for about ten minutes just drumming his fingers before he looked at your laptop on the coffee table. He knew you wouldn’t mind him using it, maybe he could find something to do on there, look at some funny cat videos or some shite. He picked it up and set it down on his lap as he logged in. He noticed there was something already up and he squinted when he read it. 

“Tumblr? What’s t'at?” He asked himself as the rubbed his thumb over his lower lip. He was unaware it was left open on your tumblr page and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he scrolled down, realising it was you that had been posting these things. 

“What t’ fuck do we have here t'en?!” He laughed gleefully as he kept exploring your blog. 

You had a pack of beer in your arms as you opened the apartment door and walked in, setting them down on the counter. Murphy was being unusually quiet which normally meant he was up to no good, and you walked into the living room to find him sat on the sofa with your laptop and a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Who’s Norman Reedus? Looks a bit like me don’t ye t'ink?” He grinned up at you, his eyes twinkling with mischief. You blushed furiously as you realised just what he was looking at and you stepped forward to grab the laptop. He was too quick though and stood with it, backing away from you. 

“And what’s t'is stuff ye’ve been writin’? Ye kinky little lass!” He laughed as he found one of the stories he found hilarious. 

“Gimme it back, Murph!” You whined, feeling like your face would be forever red after this incident. Murphy just ignored you and cleared his throat as he prepared to read some more. 

“He fisted her hair as he thrust int’ her hard, causin’ her t’ cry out in pleasure. He filled her up fully wit’ his big throbbin’ cock.” He read trying to be deadly serious but failing as he started giggling at the end. 

“Shut up!” You squealed as you launched yourself at him and grabbed the laptop. You closed it and shoved it under the couch before being tackled onto the floor, landing on your back with a smiling Murphy on top of you. 

“I’m only jokin’ lass wit’ ye lass.” He smiled as he leant down and kissed you deeply, pinning your hands above your head on the floor. He broke away and started kissing and nipping your neck causing you to moan softly. 

“And I might have t’ take some pointers from yer writin’.” He smirked in between kisses. You could feel how hard he was as he ground his hips to yours and you realised he liked what he read. 

“Yeah?” You asked him softly, not really caring about his answer as his lips on you felt like heaven.

“Aye. Seems t’ me ye like t’ dominant and possessive type.” He purred into your ear, kissing a trail back to your lips slowly.

“You don’t really need any help with that.” You smirked at him as you pushed your hips up to his. He smirked back at you and kissed you hard making you moan. He released your hands and broke away from you, standing up and pulling you up with him.

“Bed, now.” He commanded, his intense gaze burning holes into your skin as you did as you were told. When you got into the bedroom he pushed you onto the bed, removing his top before crawling on the bed over you and then removing yours, your bra following closely behind in the pile of clothes on the floor. He started kissing your breasts and then took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it slightly as one of his hands reached down to undo your pants. He moved away and yanked your pants and panties off at the same time and stood to quickly remove the rest of his clothing.

Before long he was back on top of you, nothing now separating his impressive erection from finding its destination. He pushed into you with a groan and you moaned at how good he felt.

“Fuckin’ love t’ose noises mo ghra (my love).” He growled as he started thrusting into you, gripping onto one of your thighs to hitch your leg up further so he could go ever deeper. You were both moaning and panting and he got even faster, pounding into you as he chased his release.

“Fuckin’ feel so good. Cum for me y/n.” He moaned before kissing and sucking your neck, leaving a nice hickey behind to claim what was his. You could feel the pleasure build up inside of you with each thrust, he was hitting all the right spots and it felt amazing. He reached his hand between you and started rubbing circles around your clit as his pace increased even more. You cried out at the feeling, your orgasm suddenly crashing over you like a tidal wave as you moaned his name repeatedly. He felt you tighten around him and his own release followed, his hips bucking wildly as he cursed in various languages and spilled himself inside of you. He collapsed on top of you, both of you were sweaty and breathless now and completely sated. You ran your hand through his hair and his hand rubbed soothing circles on your side.

“Good enough for ye?” He smirked and nuzzled your neck.

“It was perfect.” You sighed contently.

“I love ye m’girl.” He smiled sleepily into your neck, placing a soft kiss on the skin he could reach.

“I love you too Murph.” You smiled back as you both lay there enjoying just being with each other.


End file.
